Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There
by confusedwench
Summary: Some moments from houtarou oreki's rose coloured life (i dont think this matches with the content - -)
1. Chapter 1

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

_**Konichiwa! (bows) I'm the newest rookie on fan fiction and its also my first time writing an hyouka ff! I'm very bad at my English, and I have only one request- please take care of me! Arigatou! **__** :D**_

#Drabble 1

Mind you, this story of mine of would have never begun if my policy of energy conservation had not been jeopardized and my entire grey coloured life had not been turned topsy-turvy by a certain

Chitanda Eru.

Chitanda Eru is the president of the Classics Club of Kamiyama High School. It also has my friend Fukube Satoshi and the ever-insulting Ibarra Mayaka and to my misfortune, me as well- Oreki Houtarou.

Right from the day I had joined the classics club on my sister's request, right from the moment I saw Chitanda standing by the club-room window, my grey-coloured life turned rose-coloured. My life changed from energy saving to full-scale energy wasting. Specially, with Chitanda around, it's pointless hoping for peace and quiet. It's pointless if I think of giving my brains a rest when she would be around. That girl always wastes my valuable energy with her incessant questions and her inhumanely unlimited curiosity.

As for me, I can't even ignore her. Right from Day 1 she has been bugging me with her useless mysteries, but never once have I been able refuse her on the face. Believe me, whenever she faces me up close with her purple amethyst eyes sparkling with enthusiasm that sometimes seem rather unreal, or she gives her landmark terrier shake and stares at me, I feel as if she has had me hypnotized or something. My brains and senses start behaving as if they don't know how to say 'no.'

And, of course, if not anything else, there is this particular phrase which I always dread like the plague but strangely I never seem to bypass that as well.

Chitanda's catch-phrase: "I'm….curious!"

And, bam! My hands and feet are bound, and thus go my energy into uselessness.

All of these proceedings are almost a year old now. Strangely, I don't find her mysteries that annoying these days. Even, I'm enjoying it a bit 'like I should', as Satoshi says. I don't find Chitanda's rants, loudness and giggles irritating anymore.

All of this is okay and acceptable for me. However, it's turning into a problem now, right at this very moment.

I'm saying this because- i) I feel restless and jumpy in her presence, and in her absence;

ii) Whenever she fails in saying her catch phrase in the stipulated three-second time period, I get unnecessarily irritated;

iii) Whenever she smiles at me, my heart starts beating like a bay horse and all sorts of weird bizarre thoughts race through my mind, draining all my energy;

iv) Even during sleeping, I see Chitanda Eru's smiling face closing in on my face;

v) When I sleep, I see Chitanda Eru in the most fatal and alluring form which has become worse ever since that hot-spring trip;

I guess I should take those sleeping pills if I want to regain my lost energy back.

I wonder why this is happening to me. Is it because Chitanda Eru fascinated me? Well, to some extent yeah. Her super sharp senses of hearing and smelling never fail to surprise me.

Is it just that? Then what about all this dreams I have of her- Chitanda with her sparkling purple orbs, long ebony black hair streaming untidily down her back, fragile and delicate, white alabaster skin, pink lips and that rosy blush on her cheeks..

"…Oreki-san…!" Her voice is ringing inside my head even now.

What the heck is wrong with me? It's almost impossible these days to think of anything except her purple eyes. Even in a medley of loud noises I can clearly distinguish he loud high pitched falsetto voice-almost as if my ears are searching for her voice.

Even my eyes start searching for her almost automatically when I reach school.

My hand is also becoming-what should I say, addicted- to the touch of her soft fingers on mine whenever she would drag me away to do some useless stuff.

I am really dreading this fascination of mine. I'm having funny feelings in my chest and my stomach. I haven't slept for seven nights in a row.

It's almost as if I have become obsessed with Chitanda. Her eyes, her laughter, her curiosity, her way of calling my name and pulling my hand- these are only half the things that run through my mind these days.

Obsession.

Obsession.

Obsession. My own voice inside my head is repeating that word like a recorder.

Yes. That's it.

I **have** become obsessed with her. Dangerously. Stupidly.

Neither can I let go of it, Nor can I go on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

_**Konichiwa! (Bows) I'm the newest rookie on fan fiction and it's also my first time writing a hyouka ff! I'm very bad at my English, and I have only one request- please take care of me! Arigatou! **__** :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka. If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! :)**_

#Drabble 2

Houtarou Oreki, 16 years old, first year student of Kamiyama High School, stood in front of the wall of his room, and took in a very deep breath.

And then he began banging his head against the wall.

"Darn it! (Bam) Darn it! (Bam) Darn it! (Bam) Darn it! (Bam) Darn it! (Bam)"

His sister, Tomoe, came running into his room. "Houtarou! What the heck are you- eh? (-_-)"

Her brother was lying crumpled at the corner of a room like a paper-ball. Tomoe had never seen such a deep dark depressing aura (that was looming over his head at that moment), at least not outside anime and manga.

"E to, Houtarou…" she sweatdropped. " What's wrong?"

The brown haired teen sighed so deeply and hopelessly that she wondered what **could have** gone wrong with her energy saving, quiet and nonchalant and uninterested little brother that he took refuge in such an energy wasting procedure.

_Someone seems to have all his energy sucked out. _

Oreki was really drained. And why- he didn't even want to think about it.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_What the hell am I supposed to say to her?_

_Why me, of all the idiots in that school! What is so darn special about me?_

_**(Let's go back to the proceedings that took place an hour ago- ^_^)**_

After the Classics Club activities had been officially called off for the day, Mayaka had forcefully dragged poor Satoshi to the library for adding some woes to his misery- chiefly because of his hideously low marks in History and Mathematics, and because Mayaka had engraved it inside her head to tutor Satoshi using the strictest procedure possible.

Oreki sighed as he helped Chitanda stack up all the books, put the pages of the Hyouka notebook in order, and stuff everything in the shelves.

His part of the job over, he sat on the table reading a book on age-old literary classics, feeling utterly bored. He occasionally stole glances at the small petite girl beside him.

He sighed again, as he returned to his book.

**[Crash…] **

"Whoa!" Oreki perked up at the sudden outburst.

"Itai." She grimaced slightly, nursing her leg, books and papers lying all about her.

"Seriously." He muttered as he stood up and went towards her. As he stooped down to pick them up, he thought he saw Chitanda stiffen a bit.

"You really should be careful, you know."

"A-ano, subemasenteshta! I didn't mean to bother you-"

_She's fidgeting unnecessarily. What's up with her?_

"No, it's fine."

**[Picking, picking, picking]**

"O-Oreki-san?"

"Yeah?" He continued with his work and did not even look at her.

"I think something's wrong with me."

He paused. "What?"

"Well...actually to be honest I'm not even sure whether this is the correct way of putting it...demo-" she fidgeted with her fingers, while her white cheeks coloured slightly.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't think it's a problem. It's more like confusion."

"And that is? C'mon Chitanda, spit it out already. We haven't got all day."

Chitanda suddenly neared him, her purple amethyst eyes sparkling, her white heart shaped face just inches away from his face. Oreki found himself almost in a flat position with her above him, her black ebony hair falling on his face. His heart forgot to function as he stared at that horribly familiar look on her face.

"It's just that for the past few days, a certain someone has been hovering round me and inside my head day and night! I can't seem to concentrate on anything else but him! Whenever I see him at school every morning my heart always beats so fast! I think like running up to him and hold his hand and hug him! I feel that he is the most special person in my life! That is to say, I think I have liked him from the first day itself, and he's more than just special to me, he's very important to me as well-" she poured in sentence upon sentence in her usual non-stop falsetto voice.

_I know where this is going._

"I'm...Curious, Oreki-san!" she exclaimed with a kind of a resolute look on her face.

"Why do I feel like this? I have to know! You must have made something out of it Oreki-san? You have, right?"

He was still for a few moments, staring at her as if he had heard wrong.

_No way…_

_This could only mean that she...Likes him, right?_

_Why do I feel so...Stupid? _

_Am I feeling jealous or something? Why should I be?_

"Umm..Oreki-san..?" she climbed off from him as he sat up rather stiffly.

"Do you like him, Chitanda?" He thought his voice sounded a bit mad.

"Eh?"

"Do you like that guy, Chitanda? All that you have said sums up to this, you know."

They were silent for a few moments. Everything was still, in that afternoon of the summer season, which was now turning from orange to red.

"I think…yeah. I like him." She said hesitantly. "How stupid of me, I didn't realize something this obvious..." she giggled softly.

"Who?" He blurted out even before he realized it. Her giggles stopped.

"Who is it, Chitanda? Who is it that you like?" He asked unabashedly, his face darkening.

She stood in front of him on her knees, her purple eyes serious, and her lips devoid of her previous smile. Oreki thought that he noticed fear in her eyes.

"He is a member of this club, Oreki-san."

His green eyes snapped wide open_. This club? The Classics Club? That would mean either Satoshi.._

_Or me.._

"Oreki-san," her face coloured even deeply, and her amethyst eyes sparkled as they widened. She caught hold of his left palm with both of hers.

"SUKI TTE, ITTE MO DESUKA?"

Oreki felt as if time had stopped around them. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even register what she had just said to him. His mind had become completely blank.

_Me…._

_Chitanda...Likes…me..?!_

_**(Snaps Back To Reality ^_^)**_

Oreki nursed his head as he fell back on the floor, staring aimlessly on the roof. His entire body felt so hot. His face was feverish and flushed.

_What else could I have done?_

_I don't know how to answer…_

_I can't say yes…_

_I don't want to say no either…_


	3. Chapter 3

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

_**Wu! It's the third chapter already! It's becoming like a series, but, I'm in the habit of skipping out the useless parts of any story so it will appear skipped or disjointed in the later parts! Well it's from "here and there" after all! **__** Anyways enjoy! :D (Read and review ^_^)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka. If I did, I would have fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

#Drabble 3

"So?" Tomoe said rather suspiciously.

Houtarou jerked up at his sister's voice. "Huh? Where did you come from?"

"Well," she sat in front of him, a slight smirk on her face, "I've been sitting here for the last half an hour watching you muttering to yourself like as if you had been possessed or something."

"And apparently, you have said some **really** interesting things, little bro."

The brown haired teen froze.

_I had been talking to myself all this time…?!_

_So that means Aniki heard…EVERYTHING?!_

_This is so not happening, I'm dead… _

He turned around stiffly to face his horribly smirking and suspicious sister. "You...Heard-"

"That Eru-chan confessed to you, yeah, like you were saying that mostly."

He turned brick-red, and got so heated up that his brains told him: _WARNING- CRITICAL WASTAGE OF ENERGY COMMENCING. YOU SHOULD GO TO HIBERNATION._

"So, what is it that you're hiding from me, eh, Houtarou?" She poked him repeatedly.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, you're not gonna arrive at any solution if you don't share it with someone." She said indignantly. "And besides, both you and I know that you're totally useless in such stuff."

_Aniki's got a point.  
_ "Eru-chan confessed to you today, is that it?" she said in a milder tone.

He buried his head between his knees as he nodded faintly.

"And what did you say to her?"

"Well...I... I said that I would think about it." He said slowly.

"Hmm hmm." She nodded rather wisely. "And now you're confused about your own feelings for her aren't you?"

"What else does it seem?"

"Demo, Houtarou, shouldn't it be obvious enough? I thought you liked her as well." She rubbed her chin with a confused look on her face.

Houtarou almost bumped his head against the floor. "Can you consider giving me some real and useful advice instead of drawing your own conclusions?!" He said rather rudely.

"Okay, okay, sorry." She sighed. "Only one way to find out whether you really like her or not."

Tomoe cleared her throat and assumed the airs and graces similar to that of a psychiatrist.

"Houtarou Oreki, do you feel strange and queasy in Chitanda Eru's presence?"

"Huh?" _Strange? Queasy? I feel like going bonkers in her presence!_

"Well, that's..."

"Second- Do you always feel like smiling in her presence?"

_It's more like my face doesn't get a chance to smile in her presence. She's always dragging me here and there…_

"Erm, no." _But, she did make me smile occasionally, isn't that true?_

Tomoe seemed a bit dissatisfied. "I see. Third- Do you feel that your days are brightened by up her presence? Do you feel exhilarated around her? DO you feel that- you are perfectly capable of doing **anything** for her no matter how dangerous, idiotic and life-threatening it is, especially when she's in danger, inspite of what you may end up losing? "

He stared at his sister. All her questions were leaving him even more confused. "I don't kn-"

Her face fell. She sighed. "Fourth- Do you think that she's the most beautiful of all the girls at school?"

"Yeah." He blurted out even without him realizing it. He coloured slightly as he looked away.

Tomoe saw there was a faint ray of hope so she gained a little confidence. "Do you think she's** the** hottest girl you have ever seen?"

"HUH! Where did that come from?" Oreki fumed.

"Do you fantasize about her every night about how she would look in a swim suit or something like that?"

"HEHHHHH!" Immediately, that fatally alluring image of Chitanda in the hot spring began spinning inside his head.

Also, the white swim-suit clad Chitanda, playing water volleyball…

Houtarou thought he would go "POOF!" and turn into steam at that very instant.

_I wanna die! Someone inject me with heroin…_

"Aniki, what the hell are you asking?!" he literally yelped.

"Do you feel like touching her every time you see her?"

"Of course, I don't!"

"Not even her hand?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, you don't even feel like kissing her?" Tomoe said rather helplessly.

Houtarou's patience finally snapped.

"Stop it, already! I don't feel like **that**, okay? I'm not some idiot character out of those sappy romance flicks that you're in the habit of reading, got that? Chitanda's not so special to me and neither do I have such stupid feelings for her!"

Pause.

"So you **don't **like her at all?"

"What else does it seem?"

Tomoe saw that there was no hope for her in the present line of argument. In a low but clear voice she added:

"So, Houtarou, that should mean you would not even care if something happens to her? That in the event of an accident, **you** will **not** jump in and risk your life rather than seeing her getting hurt? "

He was a bit taken aback by that. Recovering himself quickly, he said, "Yes."

Tomoe sighed. "Geez, you're hopeless. I feel bad for Eru-chan. How can you be as unfeeling as a wall?"

"Leave me alone already."

"Fine. Do what you want. Just don't regret it later on."

Tomoe left the room, closing the door rather noisily.

Houtarou pondered. He was feeling a little lighter now that he had a definite answer.

However, he still had that nagging feeling inside his gut that was telling him otherwise.

_On what grounds am I to say no to her?_

_What will I say if she asks why?_

_What will I do when I see her hurt expression?_

_Damn it, even after deciding it, why am I still having second thoughts?!_

Houtarou looked outside through his window. The red evening was merging into the semi darkness of dusk.

_What if she starts hating me for this? Would I be able to overlook that?_

_Am I even being honest with myself let alone with Aniki?_

_And would I be saying the truth to Chitanda when she asks for my answer?_

_Do I **really** feel nothing for her?_

_Would I really **not **care if something does happen to her?_

Houtarou punched the floor.

_DARN IT! OREKI HOUTAROU, YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!_

He felt angry at himself. Or rather, disappointed in himself.


	4. Confusedwench wants to say something

I saw the traffic stats of my story and I was literally knocked down. 83 views and 60 visitors from the foreign! I'm feeling pretty happy that everyone's reading my fanfic; however, I would like it if you leave a review as you go. Else, I would think it's so bad that it's not even worth criticizing! TT_TT Please please, it would really help me if you take care of me, and reviews are welcome no matter how bad they are, but no flames please! 3 3 3

I have always wanted to write for Hyouka because it happens to be my favorite anime beside Daa! Daa! Daa! But I'm just a rookie, so I feel rather insignificant. Reviews also help me get ideas besides improvising. :D

It's not much to ask I guess! Just press that Review button! I'll be looking forward to your responses, dear readers! As for me, it's a promise that my fanfic shall be updated regularly and I will make all of you enjoy reading as much as I have writing them! ^_^

Ciao!

~~~~ ~Confusedwench.

Bakaiibee- It's not perfect. But thank you. The story will be finished! you have my word for it. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

#Drabble 4

"_I don't care for you in __**that**__ way, Chitanda…"_

"_Yeah, you are a good friend of mine, but I don't love you or something like that…"_

"_I don't think you're special to me or anything…"_

"_I'm sorry, Chitanda, but I don't think I care for you more…you're just a friend…"_

_Friends…_

_Just…friends?_

For her, his words had never felt this confusing. His words had been so obvious just seconds ago. And now, they were leaving her with thousands of questions that left her even more bewildered.

Eru stared without breathing at the slumped body lying on the ground, surrounded by those iron beams. Some were also on him.

Her amethyst eyes widened and quivered, her lips shook against one another's. She could not find her breath, or her voice. Her entire body was numb and heavy as lead. Her senses blacked out completely for a few thorny moments, save for her eyesight that was fixated on him.

All kinds of thoughts raced through her mind- mostly associated with the tall brown-haired green eyed teen and all of the times they had spent together. Even the last conversation that they had only seconds ago, now seemed like ages. Her mind replayed the entire event that had taken place hardly a few seconds ago right in front of her own eyes. She saw how he had pushed her away, and how he had been smiling, before those beams fell on him...as if for the last time...

She refused to believe the terrifying nightmarish foreboding that her mind was telling her- it was eating her from inside.

_It can't be…_

_It's not Oreki-san lying there; I refuse to believe it…_

_That person lying there…it's not Oreki-san…_

_Tears fell rapidly from her eyes streaming down her dirt-stained white cheeks._

_It's not Oreki-san…_

Somehow she suddenly got the strength to stand up. Walking unsteadily, breathing in loud gasps, she reached the site. Blood was all round there, and he was lying in a pool of blood, his white school shirt stained crimson.

Eru felt nausea building up inside her stomach. The gruesome sight almost stopped her heart.

"Omaye- O-Oreki…s-san…" she said faintly, her voice broken.

He didn't move. She slumped down on her knees, her breaths becoming more rapid, her chest aching, her entire body shaking as if it was cold.

"Wake...up., wake up…" her voice was a mere moan filled with agony. "Oreki-san, d-don't play with…me, wake up…"

She did not hear the murmurs and the whispers around her. Some of the construction workers had seen what had happened. While some locals argued with them, others called an ambulance.

Eru was far from hearing any of them. She had gone beyond everything- hope, despair, shock.

And slowly, beyond insanity as well.

"Oreki-san, look at me…Please..." she pleaded more desperately, still refusing to believe reality.

He lay there still. She couldn't even find him breathing.

Her thread of sanity finally snapped.

"OREKI-SAN, WAKE UP ALREADY! LOOK AT ME, PLEASE! SAY THAT YOU'RE FINE AND NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! CALL ME 'CHITANDA'! SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING! SAY THAT YOU'RE OKAY! YOU CAN'T GO ON SLEEPING LIKE THAT; YOU'LL HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES! I BEG YOU, PLEASE TALK TO ME, LOOK AT ME!"

She held his head up to her level. His hair was wet and sticky.

And her fingers were stained completely red.

She could've thrown up.

In vain she shook his head. In vain she cried his name as she slapped his cheek and tried to force him to wake up. His eyes remained closed, shutting out those asparagus green eyes away from her. His body was losing its warmth.

Eru withdrew back, her white face twisted in agony, her lips shaking, and her eyes wide and burning.

"No….no…..no…. why aren't you saying anything to me…why aren't you waking up….why did you jump in to …to s-save me, huh, ev-even after s-saying all t-that…why…why…"

The onlookers were suddenly jerked up at a horrifying ear splitting scream.

"**OREKI-SAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"_DO you feel that- you are perfectly capable of doing anything for her no matter how dangerous, idiotic and life-threatening it is, especially when she's in danger, regardless of what you end up losing?"_

For him, these words had never felt as clear as they were now. Nothing mattered to him more than Chitanda's safety. Nothing was more important to him than Chitanda.

He felt like laughing at himself for realizing it this late. It seemed so obvious now.

Strangely, he didn't feel the pain as strongly as it had been when the beams fell on him. He could see the red sky of the evening, like a spot in midst of the cover of darkness that was slowly blocking his vision.

His body was numbed. His limbs were heavy as if they were also made of iron. He felt as if his body had got stuck with the dry sandy ground permanently. He only had the strength to concentrate on that spot of the red sky. His head felt as if it had cracked in half. He was lying in warm wetness, and he realized it to be his own blood.

He was drained of every ounce of his energy. His body was good as any non-living thing. Strangely, that hardly mattered to him now.

He just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly he felt his body being lifted up. He relished the touch of soft hot hands on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of small fingers through his hair.

The pain in his head increased ten times, but he hadn't had the energy to even wince.

He saw her white face, twisted in fear and shock, her amethyst eyes wide and quivering. Beautiful, even now. He could read every emotion inside them. But he couldn't figure out what she was saying.

He thought he heard her high pitched voice calling out is name over and over again. He thought he felt her hands constantly hitting him on the face.

_She's so damn naïve, _he thought.

He felt something warm dropping on his face, and trickling to his lips. Salt and water.

Her tears.

And then he heard another faint scream. His name, in her voice. Agony seemed to spill out from every syllable.

Oreki, even in his trance, felt something move inside his chest. It was an urge, an urge to get up and hold her face, to kiss her tears away.

_I love you so much, Chitanda. _

_I'm sorry that I lied to you._

He closed his eyes, blacking out that remaining view of her face. He thought he heard her loud screams and cries.

_She will even wake up the dead with that._

_Darn it, you idiot, let me sleep already._

And with that, he went to sleep.

**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS! **** :D ^_^**

_**[Ps: in case you're thinking, Oreki-san does not die... ;)]**_


	6. Chapter 6

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

*****mean dreams..**

#Drabble5

_*** "I don't love you or something like that.."_

"_Oh, I see…"_

"_You're just a friend to me, Chitanda…"_

"_Oreki-san, that alone shall be enough for me. It's completely natural that you may not like me back, but all the same, Oreki-san, I am glad that I was able to tell you, I feel much lighter now…"_

"_Oh great, all my project notes got soiled, hark at the wind…"_

_An almost unnoticeable sound- like a chain snapping into two…_

"_CHITANDA, MOVE…!"_

"_O-Oreki-san?!"_

_The brown haired green eyed teen pushed her backwards so roughly that she fell a good 2 feet away from him._

_And then, time slowed down. She was able to intercept everything in those split seconds._

_She saw him smiling._

_She saw those iron beams falling right on him._

"_Oreki-san!"_

_The beams fell with terrifying bangs and clangs and clatters._

_Blood…everywhere…._

_His body in the mangled mess of iron…. Still, cold, and eyes closed…_

"_**OREKI-SAN!" *****_

"Oreki-san!"

Chitanda sat bolt upright, sweating profusely. She breathed deeply as she stared around herself.

She was in her own bedroom, in her own house.

_It was just a dream._

That dream had been haunting her ever since then

She wiped her forehead which felt feverish. Her eyes quivered as they burned and diluted her vision.

_Oreki-san._

Tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

_It has been a month...And still he hasn't opened his eyes…._

She shook, trying to hold back her hysteria. She buried her head between her knees, trying to ease the throbbing pain inside her head.

_I should have been the one to get hurt._

_I should have been the one inside the hospital, not him..._

_Why! Why did you do this Oreki-san! Why!_

Chitanda slumped into a shapeless heap, and let go of herself. Her silent sobs merged with the stillness of the quiet blue midnight.

He felt warm, comfortable, and too sleepy to wake up.

It was just how he liked it- and just what he needed to have his beloved sleep again.

However, there was sharp piercing sensation between his eyes, as if a light was trying to break through the darkness of his closed eyelids.

The light intensified, making it impossible for him to sleep any longer.

_Life's rather hard_, he thought_, and too energy-consuming. Life would never allow me to sleep._

_Death is far easy._

_Well, this proves that I haven't kicked my bucket as yet._

His eyes opened to a bright white light which he recognized as tube-light. He found himself in high-topped room with sea green walls. There was this annoying "beep-beep" near his ear; a saline tube attached to his right wrist; he himself was in hospital scrubs that were reeking of antiseptics.

Mostly, he felt his left leg as heavy as lead, almost impossible to move. So was his left arm. His chest was also pinned down by something, ruling out all possibilities of moving.

Even his head felt dizzy, and heavy. For a moment he had a bit of a trouble seeing. His memory was foggy, and mixed up.

Slowly, everything materialized like bubbles surfacing from the darkness of a bottomless well.

_I had an accident_.

His memories became even clearer.

_I had jumped in to save Chitanda._

_Well, I'm lucky to be alive, I guess. _

_I still have so many things to apologize to her for..._

His reverie broke at an unknown voice.

"Oh, I see you're awake now, Oreki-dono."

Houtarou rolled his head sideways to see an elderly doctor with grey hair and big spectacles, in shapeless white scrubs standing beside him, smiling at him. He couldn't think of what to answer so he just nodded.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Umm, Oreki Houtarou." He said, staring at him.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Occupation?"

"High school student at Kamiyama High?"

"Good, I see you haven't acquired amnesia as I had feared. These are just a couple of routine questions. Finally, can you guess how many days have passed?"

Oreki thought for a while. "UM, a week?" Although he doubted the possibility of it.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, Oreki-dono, we had thought you wouldn't be coming around in 3 months or so."

Although he felt weak and drained, he managed to exclaim. "Excuse me!"

The doctor flipped through his heat ratings as he answered, "You have been unconscious for a month, Oreki-dono."

Houtarou stared at him in disbelief. "A month? I've been out that long?"

"With the amount of injuries you had fared, you should have been out for at least 3 months in coma. However, it seems you healed pretty quickly and that's a good sign."

_Ok, so I ended up in coma._

_I'm waking up after a month._

_This is a bit hard to sink in._

"Haka-san, how bad **were **my injuries?"

"Four broken ribs, left leg completely broken, right leg dislocated and dislodged, left arm broken, right arm bruised badly, severe fractures in the skull, and innumerable cuts, and critical blood loss." The doctor said as if that was perfectly normal. "We had almost given up hope on you, but your condition stabilized after the third head operation."

He looked at his plastered left arm, trying to understand everything that the doctor had just said.

_Aniki, To-san, Oka-san- they must have gone insane worrying._

_And Chitanda, Satoshi, Ibara, and Isira-nee-san- they must have been frantic._

The doctor was going on saying something or the other, but somehow he couldn't hear them properly. His mind kept on going back to her.

_Chitanda.._

"…if it hadn't been for that ojou-chan who was with you that day, and who gave you blood- we wouldn't have been able to save you."

He perked up immediately. "Ojou-chan? Do you mean Chitanda?"

"There, there Oreki-dono, you must not exert yourself…" he tried to sooth him.

"Chitanda! How is she?"

"Don't worry, your friend was perfectly fine. She wasn't hurt."

Houtarou's head whirled with the effect of painkillers and the sedative that the doctor had just injected in his saline tube.

"Oreki-dono, you should rest now. You really need to think it all out and understand what has happened to you. And if you have any inconvenience, press that button near your elbow."

The doctor left, leaving him all alone in that windowless room. He felt suffocated.

He wanted to hear her voice.

He wanted her near him.

He wanted to tell her that all that he had said on that day were not true…

_Seriously, to think the same Chitanda whose presence has always annoyed me is now the only one I want to be with._

He smiled at the thought.

Tomoe and his parents arrived hardly 15 minutes later.

Oreki would have preferred to have himself knocked out again, because his sister's bear hugs may have really broken him into pieces again, or so as he thought. All three of them cried long and hard into him.

Satoshi was no better than his sister, and Ibara said exactly as he had expected.

"Good to see you alive, slug."

His classmates and teachers came in and went out the whole day.

But not the person he wanted the most- Chitanda didn't show herself for the entire day.

"It's strange," Satoshi reflected, "Chitanda-san never failed to visit you while you were out. She has literally cried her eyes out for you, Houtarou."

He remained mum.

"Yeah, Chi-chan looks no worse than a zombie all thanks to you. She hasn't been coming to school for the past one month! " Ibara made a face.

"Houtarou, you should try talking to her you know. She had been worried sick for you." Satoshi said gently.

"Fuku-chan, slug's not gonna do it if you say it so gently." Ibara narrowed her crimson irises as she gave him a really foul look. "Listen you slug, you better make it up to Chi-chan and quickly! She's been blaming herself for all that has happened to you. At the rate she's going, she will really end up falling sick. I'd prefer to believe that you don't want that."

"Of course, I don't," Oreki said rudely.

"Good. Chi-chan's gonna visit you after school. You better take the entire responsibility of bringing the old Chi-chan back. And also, you better get well soon. The club feels boring without you two."

Ibara said the last sentence rather unwillingly.

Satoshi and Ibara left 5 minutes later.

It was already evening by the time they shifted him to another room which had windows. The sky outside was red, exactly like that day.

Oreki sat, looking distractedly at the view outside.

Suddenly he heard the sliding door open. Then came small, hesitant footsteps.

His heart beginning to beat faster, he slowly turned his head.

And then, his asparagus green orbs looked into his most favorite-no-beloved colour.

Big, beautiful amethyst purple orbs, so clear that he could himself inside them, looked back at him, in the exact same way when they had first met….

(…to be continued :) )

**{A/n: i dnt knw wat the heck is wrong with my editor, it just wont give a gap between chi-chan and oreki-san's view points...}**


	7. Chapter 7

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

**I've been really busy in the last few days so I couldn't update it. And for those who are annoyed at me believe me- I've been frustrated as well, because I'm hungry for orekixchitanda fluff, fluff, and fluff! ;)**

#Drabble6

I don't know how long we stared at each other.

Or rather, I sat staring at her, spacing out like a hollow-headed fool.

Her hair fluttered in the light breeze that was coming from the window beside me. For a moment I thought a changeling was standing in front of me- a tiny, wide-eyed little thing in a pink and white dress, with flowing silky black hair that reached way beyond her height, winding around everything the room had including me, adorned with lilies, sparkles flying everywhere. Her amethyst orbs looked into mine with such terrible honesty and innocence and childishness. It seemed as if centuries had passed since I had last seen them.

Eru took hesitant steps towards me, her eyes wide and shining. Her lips were shaking against each other as they shaped a word, just loud enough for my ears to catch it.

"O-Oreki-san…."

And before I could fathom what was happening, she literally jumped on me, her small thin arms clinging to my neck desperately. Both of us fell back on the hospital crib.

Ow, that hurt a bit.

I sat dazed as I felt her sobbing into my chest, making it wet with her warm tears. I wonder if she could hear my heart somersaulting inside my chest, crashing against my ribs.

"Oreki-san! Oreki-san, Oreki-san, Oreki-san…Oreki-ki-san…" she just said my name, in midst of her cries.

Since I was practically a dunce when it came to such things, I couldn't do anything better than just awkwardly patting her on the head. Darn, her hair was so soft and silky. My face burned feverishly.

"Hey, stop acting like I'm already dead." I said, looking sideways.

_Listen here, Oreki Houtarou! You better be better than this! Remember you didn't kick your bucket because you wanted to say it to her!_

_I'll be damned if I don't do this right._

Eru pulled back, pulling her nose as she sniffed. She looked at me with tear-filled purple eyes.

_How can she manage to look beautiful even while crying?_

"Chitanda, I-"

"I'm...I'm so glad that...You woke up…" she sniffed as she touched my cheek with her shaking fingers.

They were so warm and soft that I got jerked up slightly, my eyes widening.

"You...You've been out for…for so long...For so many days...I thought that you…you were..." she lowered her head, her entire form shaking. "You owe me an explanation, Oreki-san!" Her voice suddenly turned hysterical as she shook her head.

"What?"

"FOR NEARLY TAKING YOURSELF AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!" she cried as she faced me with full force of her tear-filled eyes.

I sat even more dazed, shocked at her sudden outburst. Her words rang in my ear, while my brains tried hard to analyze it.

_You fathead, what's there to understand, huh? It's so darn obvious! For goodness' sake, stop acting like a chicken, and say it!_

The voice inside my head sounded a lot like Aniki's. My lips broke into a smile.

Eru started crying again, this time even more loudly. Her small form shook horribly. My arms were itching to hold her tightly to myself.

_Then do it, you slowpoke!_

"Why…just, why…" she started again, "why did you jump in to save me like that, huh! Why did you do something so stupid! Just say, if you hadn't been able to make it, what would **I **have done! Whom would I have approached for all my questions! Who would have solved all the mysteries that make me curious! Who would explain them to me if you leave me forever! Why are you so confusing, huh! One moment you say to me that you don't care for me, and the next moment you push me away to save me, and almost lose your own life! Do you have any idea what it was like, seeing you lying so still and cold, your eyes not looking at me for an entire month, not hearing your voice for an entire month!"

She grew more loud and hysterical with each question that she fired at me. "Why did you do this? Give me one good reason…!"

_You want a reason, eh?_

I pulled her right arm, my fingers tangled in hers', not giving her time to react.

_I'll give you a really good one._

And then I closed my eyes as the tiny distance between our lips closed. She turned rigid under my lips.

I closed in even more, her soft lips gaping and unyielding against mine. I felt her gasping. My free arm propped up and held her head, my fingers tangling in the masses of her silky hair. Some of the careless strands got stuck against my face.

All that while, my heartbeats constantly went from a many hundreds to almost zero. They were so loud that I hear them clearly in my ears.

I pulled back, slowly, gently. Her hair fell strand by strand as she tried to move her face away from mine. Her face was flushed pink, and her red lips were gaped a little. She faced me, her purple eyes big and beautiful. Our lips were only inches away from each others'.

"O-Oreki-san…"

"I love you, Eru." I said almost breathlessly.

The sparkle in her eyes returned as she stared at me, apparently lost for words.

There was a pause between us.

"It might sound a bit revolting considering the situation, but Eru- back then; I just wasn't prepared for that. You had said that to me so suddenly that I was caught unawares. I didn't know what to say to you, because I wasn't even sure about my feelings. All of this is new to me. However, back on that day, when I realized the danger you were heading for, I had only thought in mind- that if I stand back like a coward instead of saving you, I would have never been able to forgive myself. In that one moment, everything became clear. In that moment, I realized that I too, have loved you from the day we met…"

I looked away from her, lost in my stupidly clichéd confession, my face burning.

She remained mum, to which I really started to get impatient.

_Give me an answer at least!_

"Well? Say something already." I said, restlessly.

"Oreki-san?" I turned my head only to see her smiling face streaming with tears.

My heart stopped functioning when I felt her lips closing in on mine. It was just a momentary stupor, before my own hands grazed her cheeks, pulling her even closer. Her small form fitted into mine perfectly.

"I love you too, Oreki-san…" she said between our kisses, her lips brushing against mine.

I felt so happy. Exhilarated. Excited. Ecstatic. I was feeling every energy-wasting emotion on this planet.

"Stop crying, already," I said exasperatedly as I kissed her teary eyes and her wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she giggled a little as I kissed her little nose.

For a moment we looked at each other, before smiling and laughing for no reason whatsoever. I guess that is one of the many side effects of love. They don't call it mad for no reason.

Unaware of the time, ignoring the critical energy loss, regardless of where we were (because it's inevitable that someone or the other would see us), I got hold of her face and kissed her again.

**{A/n: i have always sucked in writing fluff! it's so darn vegetative.. -_-} *goestoacornerandsulks***


	8. Chapter 8

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

**I'm hoping for a season 2 of the anime! Kami-sama, please put some common sense into the author's brain, hear the earnest prayers of us otakus! Hommmmm! **

#Drabble 7

The previous me would have fainted for sure if he had seen me now.

"O-Oreki-san..." Eru panted heavily, her face flushed into a cherry red colour, her lips red and swollen- all thanks to me, of course.

For those who still haven't realized it and for those who want an even more detailed description of what exactly we were doing- we had been, or rather, I had been kissing her shamelessly for the past 5 minutes. Not that she minded, though.

There are a lot of advantages when you are confined in a hospital bed with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder- I discovered them only recently. One- Your girlfriend comes in every evening after school with class notes and of course, spends time. Two- you are pampered by your girlfriend although Eru tends to get a bit overboard sometimes. Three- you enjoy the really sinful pleasure of kissing your girlfriend as much as you want to.

Darn, I really **do **sound like a pervert. Another side-effect of love.

Aniki would have blown up if she had seen what exactly happens in her little brother's room in the name of studying.

Eru was sitting on my lap, or rather my one good leg, her small hands lying limply on my chest. Our foreheads were touching, lips were just inches away, and my fingers were tangled in her soft hair, grazing her cheeks.

"What...What if somebody comes in..." she tried to look away, looking fatally alluring with her sparkling amethyst orbs.

"We'll just have to kick that bastard out…"

She giggled while playing with my hair. "Really, I had never thought that Oreki-san would be such a desperate masochist…"

"Deal with it," I scowled, "It's your fault for being so beautiful."

She blushed while pinching my cheeks. "It's the first time you gave me a compliment."

"Lots are gonna come your way so be prepared."

She smiled tenderly as she laid her head against my chest, my chin touching her forehead. My own breaths stopped as I felt her small form heaving up and down uniformly.

"You have also started calling me by my first name- that made me curious."

"Would you rather I call you Chitanda again?"

"No, I like the way my name sounds when you say it." I felt a smile in her voice.

My own face heated up. "Quit with the flattering…" I said rather stiffly.

"I like it when Oreki-san calls me, be it Eru or Chitanda, because my heart start beating very fast at both…"

"Shut up." I held her even more close to me. She was so warm.

I don't know how long I stayed like this holding her. Eru's visiting period was only for an hour, but I'm sure time had passed more than that.

"Oreki-san?" I felt her moving out of my arms. "It's already late. I have to go home now."

I reluctantly let go of her. "I'm not gonna get any of this when I return to school." I said testily.

"We'll just have to manage it out! Don't worry." She smiled widely, slinging her blue school bag over her shoulder.

"I bet you have noticed that I haven't copied any of the class notes that you brought?"

"Yep. I can always come back to give them to you." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

I smiled slightly, feeling rather depressed. Her next visit was 24 long hours away.

"Cheer up, Oreki-san." She bent down and pecked my cheek. "I'm not going away forever or something like that. Stop being such a child."

Yeah, and I was feeling exactly like one too.

I turned my face to meet her lips with mine. "You better not be late tomorrow," I said sternly.

Her arms curled around my neck. "I won't. But, you must hurry up get well quickly. It's lonely without you at school." Her voice sounded a bit down.

I kissed her soft lips again as I said, "I will. I love you."

"I love you back." She said simply, hugging me very tightly. "Come back quickly, okay?"

She pulled back, gave me another one of her drop-dead gorgeous smiles, and left.

I lay down, trying to sleep.

Whom am I kidding? If I couldn't sleep back then when I didn't have feelings for her (correction: didn't have the brains to understand my feelings for her) how was I supposed to now that I was madly and obsessively in love with her?

Hark at my obsession. Really Eru, if only you had known what I had been feeling for you since day 1!

I bet she would have fainted as well. Heh.

**(Just a stupid light fluffy moment without much fluff *goestoacornerandsulks*… ) **


	9. Chapter 9

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

**I'm hoping for a season 2 of the anime! Kami-sama, please put some common sense into the author's brain, hear the earnest prayers of us otakus! Hommmmm! **

**(PS: this one's inspired by my own brother's love troubles :))**

#Drabble 8

It's been a month since Eru and I started dating. We had our initial awkwardness, yes, because both of us were first timers in this aspect and it really used to irk our instinct for well-behavior and manners and regality if we even tried thinking of holding hands in public.

The funny thing is, although Eru is way more outgoing and loud than I am, she's shyer in these matters than me. I don't remember one occasion where she had held my hand outside school without asking my permission. Or, I don't remember the last time when she had initiated our kisses out of the blue, and I had been left standing in shock.

It's not that I mind, though. And besides, as Aniki says, if boys initiate everything first it leaves a very good impression on the girlfriend. I will be the Mr. Perfect or something like that, and almost rules out chances of double-crossing.

Well, double-crossing didn't exactly go with Eru, though. I have enough faith in her that she won't leave me for another nut job. But then, Eru is too good. She's perfect, sweet, innocent and above all, honest about herself. She is everything that a guy can ever want for a girlfriend.

Really, I think I have committed the most inexcusable crime known to every guy in this world by snatching her away all to myself. Heh.

Being in a relationship for the first time has its own problems. Firstly, this newly found rose-coloured life is really exhausting, but I'm catching up thanks to Eru, Satoshi and Ibara.

The main problem is my obsession regarding Eru which has gotten worse ever since we started dating... I love her like hell, but this 'love' package unfortunately includes uncontrollable teenage hormones, weird and perverted fantasies and, obsession. Truth be told, I am always fantasizing about her- perverted fantasies and La-La Land thoughts. I am really having a hard time holding back my 'desires' whenever I'm around her- Alone. I have always managed to hold them back, except for today.

Today, I really crossed the line. Almost.

I don't even how to face her.

**(Proceedings about 5 minutes ago... ^_^)**

"_Good afternoon, Oreki-san!" Eru smiled sweetly as she greeted her boyfriend._

"_Hey." The brown-haired, green-eyed looked around. "Where are those two?"_

"_Oh, Mayaka-san is in the library and Satoshi-san is stuck in the student council meetings."_

"_I see." Houtarou put his school bag down, while Eru helped him to sit down. His accident had left his left leg a bit weak._

_Eru put her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her cheek against his'. His lips curved up in a smile._

"_Someone seems pretty happy today."_

"_I always become happy whenever I'm with Oreki-san."_

_Houtarou squeezed her palm. "That's nice to hear." He turned his head to face her. "So, you don't have any mysteries today?"_

"_Satoshi-san might bring one, I'm sure of it."_

"_Hey Eru, how about you solve one for me today?" he smiled knowingly._

"_Eh! Oreki-san has a mystery he can't solve!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling._

"_Yup."_

"_I'm….Curious! What is it about? What does it concern?"_

"_Well, you see," he turned away from her, while his face coloured lightly, "I still can't figure out what exactly I did to make you fall for me."_

_Eru's amethyst eyes snapped even wider. For a moment she stared at him._

_And then, a smile crept up her lips._

"_Oreki-san?"_

_Houtarou turned around, only to be stripped of his composure on seeing her smile._

"_It's something that even I don't know. I don't know why I love Oreki-san. Maybe it's because he has fascinated me from the day we met. Maybe it's because I like seeing him solve mysteries. I don't know, however, it hardly matters to me. I don't have to know."_

_She held his hand and made him stand up. "I heard somewhere that if a person can specify on why he or she loves someone, he or she is not in love. Although I'm curious to know why Oreki-san likes me, it hardly matters to me. So, there you are, Oreki-san."_

_Houtarou held her close to himself. "We can spend an entire lifetime finding out." He said softly._

"_I'm sure we might find an answer someday."_

_They both looked at each other, and laughed._

_Houtarou then held her cheek as he closed the distance between their lips._

_Their kiss deepened._

_Suddenly, something snapped inside Houtarou's head. Even before realizing it himself, he found his face buried in the delicate arch of her neck._

_Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips against the soft skin, the feeling diluting his senses and making his head spin._

"_O-Oreki-san…what are you...uh-ah…" Eru gasped, as his hold around her petite body tightened, as he pressed kisses along her neckline. She tried to push him off, but her hands were limp._

_**You bastard, what the hell do you think you are doing?!**_

_Houtarou jumped back almost a feet away from her. His mind whirled as he tried to register everything._

_His breath stopped as he realized the horror of his mistake._

_**What was I about to do?!**_

_**What was I thinking!**_

_Eru stood dumbfounded and dazed as she tried to figure out how to react. Her face was feverish; her amethyst eyes were wide, her lips gaping. The feeling of his lips on her neck was still lingering there. She could make out the disbelief, the horror and the shame in his green eyes. His face was so twisted in shock- as if he himself couldn't figure out what he had done._

_Even before she could say something, he went out of the room without a word._

**(Snapping back to reality *hick* ^_^)**

I buried my head in between my knees as I tried to figure out how to face her. She would definitely be mad, no; she would be disgusted with me. She will hate me, I'm sure of that.

_Darn it!_

I absentmindedly tore up the grasses from their roots. I was sitting in the school football ground, which was thankfully empty today.

_How am I supposed to apologize to her?_

**(Step, Step, Step)**

My head snapped up as my eyes met her amethyst orbs.

"Oreki-san?"

I looked away from her. "Why are you here?"

"Why did you leave?" I sensed a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious, Eru?" I said more loudly than I had intended. "Because you are disgusted with me, and given the current situation, you should also hate me as well!"

She was quiet for a few moments, before replying, "I don't remember saying any of that, Oreki-san." Her voice was far from being angry.

"Well, it is the truth, isn't it?" I said bitterly.

"Of course, it's not!"

"C'mon Eru, you better stop pretending to be nice to me!"

I could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Way to go, wise guy.

"I-I'm not pretending!" she said obstinately. "I'm not mad at you!"

"Even after what I was about to do? Oh shut it, don't make me laugh! Why don't I suggest to you that you stop pretending and go back to the club-room to Ibara and Satoshi and leave me alone?!"

I couldn't turn my head to see her expression. I had hurt her too much. I just wanted to hit my head against something.

"Give me one good reason- why are you so angry at me?" There was a falter in her falsetto voice.

"I'm not angry at **you**- I'm mad at myself. No, I'm feeling confused! I just need to-darn- it's something you won't understand!"

I felt feverish. This whole confusion and explanation thing was leaving me drained.

"Try me." She said in a quiet, even voice.

I sighed deeply, as I picked out my words carefully. I better say it properly if I don't want to become insane.

"It's just that I don't want to end up doing something so very stupid that you get hurt, and then break up with me because of it."

There was a long pause between us. I felt the wind whooshing in my ears as it blew gently against our bodies.

"Why?"

"This might sound really outrageous but, the truth is, Eru, whenever I'm near you I- and it has been happening to me since the day I met you- my mind goes all fuzzy and stupid and I start fantasizing about you in the most perverted way possible, added to that I can't control my feelings around you for that- you already saw what I did because of that."

I panted a little after my speech. Darn, I am feeling too drained to think straight. My explanations really made me sound like a hopeless pushover.

"Is that all, Oreki-san?" she said slowly, her voice even.

"About all that I can describe."

"I'm sorry for causing you this, Oreki-san."

I fell face forward. "E-Eru?"

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this, for making you mad at me."

_HUHHHHHHHH!_

_Wasn't that supposed to be __**my **__line?!_

I stared at her in profound disbelief, while she stared up to me with big sparkling amethyst eyes.

_Is she even more eccentric than I had thought?!_

"Wait…why the hell are **you** apologizing?"

She caught hold of my hands in both of hers' as she climbed on me in her familiar fit of hysterical excitement, her big eyes sparkling.

"We can work something out, Oreki-san! I'll do all that I can so that you don't lose yourself around me, so that nothing like this happens again! I hate it when Oreki-san does not talk to me; I hate it when it becomes so bitter between us! Seeing Oreki-san and not talking to him- I hate it very much! I'll try everything so that you don't uncomfortable, but never again must you say that I will break up with you! Promise me!"

She stared at me indignantly, her lips pouting as a dazed and gaping idiot stared back at her.

Then I just couldn't help myself and smiled.

"Baka Eru. You're so naïve." I ruffled her silky hair. Her face got filled in surprise.

"You're gonna help me with my fantasies? Come on, you will make it even worse than it already is. If anyone can handle this, it has to be me. It's my problem. And as your boyfriend, I have to be careful about my actions- so that I don't end up hurting you." I looked sideways, coloring.

_Why do I always have to be so clichéd?_

Eru giggled as she climbed off from me. "You're always worried about my feelings, it really is cute."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Oreki-san?" She caught my arm as she laid her head against it. My heart went mad once again.

"We will deal with it together, okay?" she said softly.

"E-Eru…"

"I'll always knock you on the head when you show signs of crossing the line- if you don't mind."

"Punching me would have been a better option." I said testily.

She giggled. "Let's work on it- starting now." She suddenly stood up in front, bringing her lips closer to mine.

"W-Wait, Eru- I'm not-"

"Relax, it'll be fine, Oreki-san." She breathed on my lips.

_I wanna die!_

_No, fantasies be gone! Perverted Houtarou Oreki, be gone!_

Her soft lips closed in on mine.

My fingers dug deep into the mud as I tried to hold back.

For the first time in our relationship, I wanted our kiss to be over.

As I literally went on a mental fist-fight with my thought, I left my body loose as her hands stroked my cheeks. I managed to kiss her back before she withdrew.

I gasped for air, too weak to react. I want to go home sleep like a hog.

Her red face was making me go insane. "How do you feel, Oreki-san?" she smiled widely.

"Drained. I want to go home. Tell Satoshi and Ibara that I'm on a sick leave. " I muttered.

"Don't be such a slug, Oreki-san." She laughed as she pulled me up quite easily. "I'm the president of the club, and I won't take sick-leaves as excuses."

Despite my exhausted state, I managed to smile.

As we walked back towards the school building, hand-in-hand, I said, "Thanks for understanding."

In fact, even I didn't know how thankful I was to her. I just hoped that she had understood it, given that she understands me like an open book.

"Of course I would! I'm your girlfriend after all! I love you!" she said indignantly.

I laughed softly. "And I'm lucky to be **your** boyfriend, Eru."

Rather, I am illegally lucky- any other guy would have sent me to hell for having her all for myself.

And having no intention of giving her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Energy Wasting Drabbles From Here And There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka! If I did, I would've fluffed it up to the extreme! ;)**

**I would be lying if I say that this is my first time writing adulterated stuff, but it's my first time posting it in the public! I would have to perform penance if this one goes beyond the T line. Already I feel like going "poof" out of embarassment! Anyways, let's get on with it...**

#Drabble 9

"I'm so sorry, Oreki-san!"

As Eru Chitanda apologized to her boyfriend for the umpteenth time, the latter groaned even more due to his nausea. For the first time, he blamed his girlfriend for getting too overboard. Emptying himself in the multiplex washroom had only left him drained of his precious energy that he had been saving for the last two months just for this day.

For Eru's birthday.

For the celebrations, Satoshi had brought him free couple passes of the amusement park, suggesting that he should make it extra special for her, as a part of his duties of being a responsible boyfriend. Of course, he hadn't mentioned that the trip was going to burn a big hole in Houtarou's pocket, or that it was going to be the most nightmarish amusement park trip of his life.

As for Eru, she had been wondering about the creepy smile Satoshi had on his face while saying 'extra-special.'

Here's a short summary on how their date went:

Eru was late by almost an hour and was pretty depressed about it.

To make her feel happy, Houtarou made the biggest mistake of saying that she could do whatever she wanted to, and he would pay for it.

They went on those particular rides that he avoids like the plague : Cranium Shaker, Roller Coaster, Colliding Cars, The Wheel, The Dragon Swing, and of course, The Glider.

Apparently Eru had been perfectly fine all along, rather she was becoming more energetic with each ride, blissfully unaware of Houtarou's pathetic condition.

As if satisfying her curiosity regarding every amusement ride wasn't enough, her attention turned to the food and candy stalls. He had never known that his girlfriend loved to eat so much.

After the traumatic trip, Houtarou would have liked some cold medicine but Eru suddenly stood glued in front of the poster of some sappy romantic movie.

That was the final straw (because the better part of the movie was filled with love-making scenes which almost made him faint out of embarassment, being a mystery-movie watcher) and before Eru dropped back onto the real world to know about his present state of misery, Houtarou had made a headstart for the washroom.

"I'm really really really really sorry!" Eru bowed her head, apologizing.

Houtarou sat on the bench outside the hall, sighing deeply to himself. Although weak, he was only too glad to know that the torture was finally over., inwardly resolving to bury Satoshi the next time he got his hands on him.

"Oreki-san!" He could make out the tiny teardrops in her amethyst eyes.

"If it had been a problem for you, then why didn't you say so before? I mean, I had a feeling that Oreki-san hates these rides, but I was very curious about them! I wanted to try everything out, I was so excited! But if you were feeling sick, then why did you agree to everything that I wanted to do? I would have tried to control myself for a bit...why didn't you stop me, Oreki-san! i never wanted you to get so sick like this!"

As her falsetto voice faltered, Eru turned her back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

Houtarou stood up weakly, before draping his arms around her. "Eru.."

She turned around in his arms to face him, an indignant expression on her face.

"Listen, I really wanted to stop you from getting overboard because it was really exhausting the heck out of me, but what about your feelings? Don't give me the lame excuse about you not being sad for not able to try everything out. It's your birthday for goodness' sake and you did what anyone would've done. Yeah, it was sickening but I held on because-" he smiled slightly as he held her chin, "-you were smiling all the time. You really need to realize that I will do just about anything to see that."

Eru blushed. "And bearing just about everything for you is a part of my bofriend duties."

She laughed. "You really follow Satoshi-san's advices very seriously, don't you?"

"That idiot?" Houtarou made a face. "Don't be a fool." He muttered.

Eru giggled even more as she smacked him lightly on the lips.

**(Drip, Drip, Drop)**

Houtarou scowled. "The forecast was for _**rainless **_skies!"

"Oh no, what do we do now? We have no umbrellas, and my dress would get ruined in the rain!" Eru said in dismay.

"Not if we make headstart for home before the downpour increases!" He caught hold of her arm, wondering from where his lost energy came back to him. He was surprised that it was _**he **_who was dragging Eru along to run with him, not the other way around.

"Come on!"

It was pouring down heavily by the time they reached his home. They both breathed heavily, drenched to the skin.

"Hark at the rain." Eru pouted.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's gonna hold up before long- why don't you come inside and wait?" he offered.

"Um.. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's fine. When the rain holds up, I'll drop you at your place, 'kay?"

"Oh! Okay!"

Houtarou led her inside the house, and then switched on the lights.

"Why don't you sit down?" He said.

She didn't seem to hear him. "Where is Oreki-san's room?" She asked while looking about herself.

"It's on the first floor, why?"

She perked up. "I'm curious! I want to see what Oreki-san's room looks like!" Her eyes sparkled as she said excitedly, clasping his hands.

He took a moment before answering, wondering about her excitement. "Uh..okay..."

She was about to run off when he suddenly caught her arm. "Dry yourself or you're gonna catch a cold." He procured a huge towel out of nowhere and smacked it on her head.

"I will!" She smiled sweetly. She raced towards the second floor.

As Houtarou rubbed his own wet head, something pricked him. A doubt, a foreboding. He suddenly became aware that he and Eru were all alone in the house on a stormy evening. His heart started to beat faster.

For some very strange reason, he found it similar to one of the scenes of that stupid movie.

And he didn't want to remember how it had turned out in the film.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind as his face started to heat up.

_Darn it! What's happenning to my head?_

**(BUZZZZZ)**

Oreki sat dazed in the pitch black darkness of the drawing room.

_Great. A power cut added to the bargain._

He heaved a sigh of distaste, when suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder that jerked him up horribly.

Then came her scream. "OREKI-SAN!"

"Eru!" Without having second thoughts, he raced up the first- floor.

No sooner had he kicked the door of his room open than Eru jumped right onto him, clinging to him desparately.

"Oreki-san..." she sobbed, visibly shaken.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just a power-cut."

"It went dark so suddenly, I was so scared!" she wailed.

Houtarou wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tightly.

She was cool and moist. Through the fabric of her shirt, he could make out the smoothness of her skin. His heart threatened to break through his ribs as his fingers grasped her shirt.

He wanted to yank it off, to feel her smooth skin properly.

He freezed. _What did I just...?!_

Eru tried to release her hold, but Houtarou was unwilling.

Against his sense of rationality.

As both of them stared at each other, his green eyes relished the sight of her pink face, her white neck and even the brilliant patch of alabaster white skin way below the base of her throat, by the light of the occaissional lightning.

His heart somersaulted inside his chest when he saw that her shirt buttons were open, revealing the most fatally alluring chest.

His eyes widened.

"Eh!" Eru yelped as she feebly tried to push him away, her face cherry-red.

Covering her chest with her hands, she said, "P-Please look away!"

Houtarou stood fighting between his common sense and his desires. He wanted to run away, yet at the same time he wanted to kiss her, kiss every inch of smooth skin on her body that he could find.

He felt his legs taking him towards her, tearng his rational senses into shreds, his mind going blank, and his desires leaving him drained and inundated.

**(to be continued next week... :))**

**The prologue became so damn big...i always beat round the bush so much #pullsherhair anyways, heres my condition: anyone interested to know the adulterated part must either PM me or write in the reviews...or else i'm gonna skip that for the sake of my good self and sanity...**


End file.
